In order to meet the increase in the demand for wireless data traffic after the commercialization of 4G communication systems, considerable effort has been made to develop pre-5G communication systems or improved 5G communication systems. This is one reason why ‘5G communication systems’ or ‘pre-5G communication systems’ are called ‘beyond 4G network communication systems’ or ‘post long term evolution (LTE) systems.’
In order to achieve a high data transmission rate, 5G communication systems are being developed to be implemented in a band of extremely high frequency, or millimeter wave (mmWave), e.g., a band of 60 GHz. In order to reduce the occurrence of stray electric waves in a band of extremely high frequency energy and to increase the transmission distance of electric waves in 5G communication systems, various technologies being explored, for example beamforming, massive multiple input multiple output (MIMO), full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antennas, analogue beam-forming, large scale antennas, and the like.
In order to improve system networks for 5G communication systems, various technologies have been developed, e.g., evolved small cell, advanced small cell, cloud radio access network (cloud RAN), ultra-dense network, device to device communication (D2D), wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), interference cancellation, and the like.
In addition, for 5G communication systems, other technologies have been developed, e.g., hybrid frequency-shift keying (FSK) and QAM modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC), as advanced coding modulation (ACM), filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), sparse code multiple access (SCMA), and the like.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.